


Ready?

by Skybirdday



Series: All Things Strange [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Battle, F/M, Magic, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: You and Stephen face an enemy together





	

Ready?

(Dr. Stephen Strange/Reader)

 

By Skybirdday

 

Crimson skies were above you as you used gauze to wrap your wounds.   
Quietly, you then wiped blood from your mouth before you slowly rose  
up to stand on your feet.

"F/N!"

You turn to see him standing there, his red and gold cloak engulfing   
his tall frame.

"Stephen? Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine, just a little tired. You?"

You smile. "Just bruises and scrapes. I'll heal."

He walks closer until he is close enough to reach out to caress your cheek  
with his gloved fingertips. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

You shake your head before looking into his eyes. "We'll win. It's just  
one battle of many."

"Are you ready?" he said as he dropped his hands from your face.

You nod before saying "As ready as I shall ever be." Then a long large shadow  
covered both of them. "He is waiting. . ."

"He is. Shall we?" he says, his gloved hands glowing crimson as the sky.

"Yes," you say, standing beside him, your own bare hands glowing cerulean as you  
both rush forward as you cast your spells.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this in a few hours today. Hope you like it.


End file.
